In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools play a significant role in our daily activities, and there are often discussions of the desirableness of a paperless society. However, notwithstanding such discussions, there remains a need by users of computers and other information terminals (such as smartphones, PDAs, other information appliances, etc.) for printing functionality. Therefore, devices having printing or plotting functionality, such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., continue to play a significant role at home, at work and even elsewhere.
In many cases, a mobile terminal is employed to access information, while the user is on-the-go, in an IT environment with which the user may not be familiar and/or in which the user is unaware of the IT resources available to the user in that environment. Further, the mobile terminal may not have appropriate driver software needed to submit a job to, for example, a printer that the user has found nearby (the user).
There remains a need for an improved approach that allows users to more conveniently print from a mobile device.